Join Me
by Cofi
Summary: Grune tries to make Tygra join him on betraying the cats. Grune has a thing for Tygra. Nothing graphic, just conversation. Takes place in the first episode after the bell-ringing duel between Tygra and Lion-O.


Grune - Tygra  
>Written for a friend<br>Number of words: 1289

Takes place in the first episode after the bell-ringing duel between Tygra and Lion-O

- Join Me -

Tygra's steps were quick as he walked up to his father's general and a soldier. It took him long to find Grune. The cat was never a fan of the rose garden, it was the last place even Tygra looked for him.  
>The night air was warm and full of sounds. On the other side of the strong wall the party was still going on.<br>Grune sent the soldier away as he saw the tiger approach.

"You were not there at the table when I got back so I started looking for you." The tiger explained his presence. His stand was proud and satisfied. "Hope you didn't miss my victory."

"I saw it all, Tygra. It made me feel very disappointed." Grune turned towards the prince and folded his arms.

Tygra was baffled. "Di- disappointed? I don't know what you were watching but I kicked ass back there! I made sure, my little brother took a nice cold bath!"

"You let him build up an advantage at the beginning." Grune turned towards the delicate flowers.

"Yeah, " Tygra breathed. "So that I could push him off."

Grune continued as if Tygra hadn't even spoken. "Then you let him catch up to you."

"But…" the tiger's shoulders dropped.

"Also, instead of going for the bell you stood on the top and made a nice speech. Now Tygra… if those words had been so important you probably would have wanted others to hear it too, other than your little brother." The general's large palm played around with a blooming pale pink rose. "I have heard not what you spoke and trust me, neither did the audience. It almost looked like you had only been catching your breath."

"Stop insulting me Grune! I tolerate that from nobody!" Tygra spoke loudly. "I have won that game exactly as I wanted it to!"

Grune crunched the flower in the metal grip of his palm. Then he looked at the prince. "Exactly as you wanted?" He walked up to the tiger grabbing his chin and turning the left side of the pale face for him to see. "What if Lion-O's punch had been bigger then you expected?" His thumb brushed off a bit of blood from the tiger's lower lip that got cut when the crown prince punched him.

"It's nothing." Tygra pushed Grune's hand away.

The General stepped back, licking the red liquid from his finger. "You should have taken lead from the first moment, not letting him catch up to you." The general explained. "Never let the enemy have a chance! If he does catch up to you, make sure he will never want to catch up again. Head for victory, and destroy everything that stands in your way! Crush your enemies and trample those who might be your enemies in the future."

"Oh Grune, it's a game!" Tygra exclaimed waving a hand at him.

"No! Everything is a battle, Tygra. Your whole life is a battle. I have spent my time teaching you to be a warrior! The warrior's life is war!"

The tiger groaned angrily. "Still nothing is ever good for you! Nothing! Time has passed Grune!" He shouted.

The general sighed and turned his attention back to crunch the prettiest flowers.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tygra roared. "You leave for years and this is all you say? Look at me!" He repeated and shed his royal shirt, throwing the piece of blue fabric at the general who easily caught it. "I am a grown cat Grune! I'm a real soldier. I trained while you were away, I improved myself every day!" The saber looked him up and down. Indeed Tygra was a well defined warrior. "I am a child no more!"

Grune smiled. "I never handled you as a cub." The orange cat looked surprised; obviously this wasn't the reaction that he expected. "Have I ever song you lullaby songs, Tygra?"

"No."

"Have I ever told you fairy tales?"

"No."

"Have I ever called the wooden sword in your hand a toy?"

"No."

"Have I ever called you a cub?"

The tiger had to think on that one but indeed he had to admit, the older cat was right. "…no."

"See?" Grune grinned. "In my eyes you were always an adult, a warrior in training, who has things to learn. And you have learned a lot. I'm proud of you."

Tygra's eyes gleamed as he finally received acknowledgement. But soon his ears had to drop.

"I will be leaving soon." Grune announced.

Tygra seemed confused. "How come? You just arrived! I didn't hear father giving you new orders."

The general smiled. "That is because Claudus believes you are too young to know."

The tiger sighed. His own father thought less of him then his general? "And when will you be coming back? I wanted to spar with you. Show you how- "

"Never, Tygra." The orange cat stood there stoned. The general continued; "My next journey takes me far. It will be an adventure that will bring me the glory I wish to have." He eyed the tiger patiently. "Even if we meet again, we won't be the same."

The tiger's gaze dropped eyeing the marble stone under their feet.

"I wanted you to know. Because… " Grune's voice drifted a bit. "I believe you would be up for such an adventure with me."

Tygra's head lifted immediately. "You mean…" The tiger grinned in excitement.

Grune nodded. "Of course." He stepped closer squeezing the tiger's bare shoulders. "You are strong, agile, smart, well-trained and talented! Armies of lizards, real monsters beyond any fairytale has ever seen are waiting. Borders are no limits we could conquer whatever we wish. You and I, Tygra…oh!" He breathed excited. "We will be better than Panthro and I! Greater, much greater! Tygra I want you there with me!"

Grune let him go then and stepped away looking around. "True we will have to leave all this behind. But you are a grown cat. You decide on your future. It is your life after all. I don't think you will miss your annoying brother… and Claudus, well, I believe the future he planned for you…" Grune shook his head. "He clearly underestimates you. You were born for much greater things."

Tygra seemed to be about to jump out of his fur. "Grune! Where does this adventure take us? When are we leaving?"

"Now, now…" The general rested his palms softly on the tiger's shoulders calmingly. "You must not make such a decision so quickly. Calm yourself, think it over. There is much more to this then I told you, and you must consider all that as well."

"Tell me then! I'm all ears!"

"Later, my friend." Grune almost purred. "The celebration is still on; we both need to show our self to the dearest public." His smile grew a bit. "Keep this from the king for now, I'm sure he would never approve that you leave to such dangerous trip. When he will know as much I do, he will probably change his opinion. I will talk to him tomorrow." He winked at the prince playfully.

Tygra nodded coincidently. "All right! Okay. So when will you let me into the details?"

"Later tonight. After this foolish rejoicing is over you will find me in my quarters." His right palm brushed the tiger's chin once more tilting his face. "Your lip is bleeding again." He purred. Grune leaned in and licked off the drop of blood from the tiger's lips.

"After the celebration is over." He repeated and straightened then. "I'll be waiting for you with much more."

And with that he left a surprised and confused tiger in the garden of roses.


End file.
